Tom Potter
by Anime Wuver
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle is deaged and is adopted by Harry James Potter. Ministry doesnt like it. Ron doesnt like it. Hermione doesnt like it. What will Harry do with Tom if noone supports him with his rehabilitation idea with Tom? Its definitly something that Albus would approve of, or at least that is what Harry tells himself. What will happen with a small Dark Lord and The Chosen One?
1. Chapter 1: Preface

I couldn't believe it. I beat Voldemort just as Dumbledore asked me to. But wait... if I beat him... where did his body go? Others began Apparating around the cloak as something poked out of it. They cast some spell and what was revealed was not dead. It was Tom but he was smaller. Like the size of a four year old boy. I recognized his black hair and his dark eyes. They raised their wands, prepared to put an end end to his life. I ran between them, shouting.

"DON'T! He's armless! He doesn't have his wand! You can't attack someone like that, especially not a child!"

"He did the same to countless others Harry. Move out of the way." Kingsley motioned with his wand for me to move before pointing it right back at Tom.

"I am still just as powerful as I was before, Potter." He spat my name like it was venom, I ignored Tom for the moment. I was still trying to save his life.

"So what? You're just going to kill him? Then you would be just as bad as he is… was."

"Then we'll send him to Azkaban."

"No! If anyone goes to Azkaban then they deserve a _fair_ trial! I don't want it to be just like it was the first time I beat Voldemort." They looked at each other before lowering their wands. Kingsley walked forward and snatched Tom from the ground. "Hey!" I reached out for Tom, wanting to protect him. I wanted to show him, prove to him that not all people were or had to be mean. I know he's probably not going to get the point in a long time but I still wanted what was right.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll keep him in a cell until his trial and not in Azkaban." I nodded, even if I didn't really believe Kingsley. I didn't really have another choice did I? I wasn't above the law. So I would ask for the next best thing.

" _If_ you give your word and give your word that you won't break it."

"I give my word that I won't. What about his Death Eaters?"

"Do what you please with them. They are not small and armless. Besides you can't really trust the Dementors can you? They've proven who they're loyal to." That was Tom. They were loyal to Tom.

*

"We find Voldemort guilty." Tom had not helped his case in the _slightest_. He kept taunting them and mocking them. "All in favor of sending him to Azkaban?" No! I can't let this happen! I stood up.

"Disagreed!"

"If we don't kill him and we don't send him to Azkaban, then what do we do with him Harry? He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"Rehabilitation."

"Who would be willing to watch _him_? He is the most powerful, evil wizard-("There is no such thing as good and evil, you fools!" I wanted to face palm at Tom's… Tomness.)-we have seen in centuries. There is _no_ hope." I stood in front of Tom.

"Then I'll watch him!" My reply came out a bit too fiercely.

" _You_? Are you sure Harry? He tried to kill you for years."

"Yes!"

"One demonstration of him not changing and this trial will continue, understand Harry?"

"Yes but you have to give him time. If he kills someone with no remorse, not if it was an accident, then this trial continues. How does this sound? It is the same thing Dumbledore would have done." They paused at that. They were going to tell me no but now they hesitated to try and send Voldemort to jail so fast.

"All in favor of letting Harry James Potter rehabilitate Voldemort say aye." There were a lot of ayes. "All those not in favor of letting Harry James Potter rehabilitate Voldemort say no." There were only three nos. I sighed in relief. "Remember Harry, if he kills someone with no remorse, as you have said, then this rehab idea is over." I nodded. Though now that I think about it, how do you keep Voldemort from doing what Voldemort does? The only thing on my side was that he was now four years old.

"Understood Kingsley." I turned around and picked up Tom ("Unhand me _now_ Potter!") before Apparating away from the Ministry of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2: To Find A Home

I had taken him to a Muggle hotel because I knew it wouldn't be safe at the Leaky Cauldron. I woke up to Tom hitting me. I yawned. I opened my eyes a bit to see him and what time it was. Five in the morning.

"Wake up. We have a world to conquer."

"The only world we have to conquer is a house. I need to find out where we are going to live. I want to wait until morning."

"We could live in Riddle Manor or you could put me back in an orphanage. The orphanage was quite fun." I frowned at him.

"You bullied kids at the orphanage!"

"Correction, Potter, I was a kid. Did Dumbledore tell you how he came to find me? There could be no other possibility. He did teach you about horcruxes. You manipulated Slughorn."

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me. Or showed me anyway. I had to. And you have to go back to bed." I pointed to the bed I had put him in earlier. I had tucked him in despite all his struggles and eventually, because I just kept going at it he stopped, I think he tired himself out. He looked at it before back at me. I yawned again and closed my eyes. Expecting him to obey… was stupid. I felt pain in my chest the next second and bolted into a sitting position, holding my chest where it hurt. "I told you to get up."

"Tom! You are not in charge here!" I stood, scooped him up into my arms and carried him back to his bed. "If you want to be so quick about getting house rules, be my guest. I hope you choose to obey and go back to sleep." I am not at all eager to try and give him house rules but I _knew_ he needed them. Here's a question: what happens when he breaks a rule? I tucked him in again before walking to my own bed again and hoped to sleep for at least three more hours. I needed sunlight to go house 'shopping'.

(Two hours later)

I woke up with a knock on the door. I stood up and pulled on a shirt to make myself at least half presentable. I pulled on some jeans quickly before hearing another knock. I quickly walked to the door and opened it and as I walked, I rubbed some of the sleep out of my eyes. When I opened the door I saw an angry employee.

"Is this your son?" I looked down, since obviously there was no one standing next to her. I saw Tom. Has he been hexing Muggles or insulting them or something? I looked up at her. I nodded my head.

"Yes ma'am." He might as well be. Tom narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you upset?"

"Because he has been insulting others and throwing things." She showed me a wound on her wrist. I gaped at her. I glared at Tom before taking his hand from her. He had started burning her when the door opened, trying to get her to let go. He tried to burn me but I picked him up instead.

"Apologies ma'am. I don't know what got into him."

"If he does it again you two will be asked to leave." She turned and left down the hall way. I closed the door and placed him on the bed, crossing my arms over my chest. I was confused and upset with him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I scolded.

"I am surrounded by filthy little Muggles, that is what is wrong with me."

"You are the little one here Tom! You are a freaking child size! Tell me you didn't use magic, please! And be honest!"

"I did not use magic. I wanted to have the fun from doing it myself. I don't have the Trace anymore Potter. Now are we going to conquer the world or not?" I walked away from him and opened the curtains. The sun was up and that meant I could go looking for a place for us to stay.

"No more of that Tom. We will have breakfast and then we will go look for a place to live." I picked him up and carried him downstairs. We didn't really bring clothes or anything. Just money and us. We had breakfast at the hotel and Tom was glaring at everyone. "Tom, behave." He smirked and picked up the salt. He held it out, ready to drop it on the floor on his left side. I stood and caught it as he dropped it when I stood. I put it back in place and carried him to the check out desk.

"Unhand me Potter."

"How much do I owe you?" She pulled up my tab and looked at me.

"Are you checking out?"

"Obviously." Tom retorted. I heaved a deep sigh.

"Tom, be nice. Yes ma'am. We are. We enjoyed our stay and I am sorry for his rude behavior."

"It's all right. I'm sure he's just cranky. You know how children can get. Your bill is $623."

"I dare you to say that again, you filthy little-"

"Tom! That is enough. Here, and a tip of seventeen dollars for your troubles."

"Thank you sir. Good bye. Bye." She waved at Tom and I turned around before he could sneer at her but he just sneered over my shoulder. I sighed. I really need to come up with some type of punishment. Just scolding him isn't working. Clearly he was acting like some Pureblood brat… something he might be proud of even if he didn't think he was being one. If anything he was enjoying himself!

"Tom, do you have to be so mean when dealing with Muggles?"

"Potter, they need to learn their place. Have you heard anything about my followers? Perhaps Bella? Lucius would probably be in hiding with his family. Neville must pay for killing Nagini. If I had Nagini, everything would go smoothly back into the proper function. I suggest a good long Cruciatus for Neville. Just like his parents… and then murder him because he should be begging for death at that point."

"Tom please. I don't have anything I can do right now. We are going to go see my friends."

"The blood traitor and his pet Mudblood? Or perhaps they are your pets."

"That sort of language will not be tolerated!"

"And what shall you do about it? You cannot cast a proper Cruciatus or any of the like. You cannot even kill Bella for the death of Sirius Black." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I counted to twenty before letting it out. I Apparated to the Weasley's house and knocked. Hermione answered the door.

"Harry!" She hugged me tightly and sighed. "I was wondering when we would see you." I hugged her back with one arm and kept Tom away from her with the other but kept him close to me. She let go and saw Tom. "Who's that Harry?"

"This-"

"Is your superior Dark Lord Voldemort and you will treat me with the respect I deserve, you filthy little Mudblood."

"Hey, don't speak to her like that!" Ron demanded, pushing Hermione behind him.

"That was rude! I just said that language wouldn't be tolerated! Ron do you mind if we stay here?"

"Hermione, me, and you? Or You Know Who and you?"

"Voldemort."

"You still cower before me? That is good to hear."

"Tom, shut up. You're not helping. Just ignore him." He raised his hand and I grabbed it.

"I'm sorry Harry. He can't stay here. He should have been in the hands of the Ministry. What were they thinking? Giving him to you?"

"I fought for him Ron! He doesn't deserve death and he doesn't deserve Azkaban. No one deserves Azkaban."

"Harry! Why would you do that?! Give him back to the Ministry, it would be better for everyone else."

"Please Ron! Hermione?" They shook their heads and closed the door. I frowned. "You have to give him a chance!" They didn't answer. I put my head on the door with exasperation, eyes clenched shut. "Please."

"Take him back to the Ministry or leave Harry." I inhaled a sharp breath. I gulped and turned my head to the left and then the right, rubbing it against the door. I waited a minute but the door staid shut. I sighed before turning around and walking through the front lawn toward the small village, hoping they'd change their minds. They didn't.

"Now what?"

"Ready for my ideas?"

"You are a brat! Let me think." Then I got an idea as I thought of Tom. "Tom?"

"What?" He spat.

"You and Slughorn had a close relationship right?"

"Yes. I am his favourite student. He is my favourite teacher. Dumbledore was my least favourite because he was Dumbledore and anti-Slytherin. Just ask Slughorn." I would have to take the chance.

"Where does Slughorn live?" He gave me a smirk.

"Why are you asking me Potter? Don't know the answer? The fact you asked answers my question."

"Stop mocking me and just answer the question!"

"He lives in Silverstone, Towcester. He lives in a mansion where he was born into a Pureblood family."

"You would make sure Slughorn was a Pureblood before you liked him wouldn't you?"

"All proper Slytherins are Pureblood." I thought hard on Silverstone, Towcester before Apparating there. I landed in the center of the place and began asking around for Slughorn's place. We were directed how to get there and I began the long walk.

He lived near the outskirts of the city. I saw a big white mansion with a brown roof coming into view. I wish I had my broom. I kept walking and noticed more and more details about the place. Like how there were small trees in front of the building and big trees at the corners. Between the trees were big and small bushes that alternated between the trees. There was a big lake behind the mansion, with lots of other fancy looking buildings, and a big drive way in front of it. There was a green patch of grass and flowers in the middle of the drive way that would have been horizontal if coming out of the door. On the house, I noticed as I got closer to the house, were many windows and I knew that this house would be very luxurious and had only two floors. The two front doors were huge and light brown wood looking. Above those doors was a big window and many smaller windows between the roof and the big window. When I was on the drive way I saw that there were ten steps to climb to get to the front doors.

"Your Professor has a nice house."

"'Nice' is an _understatement,_ Potter. This is the small home and the one that is farther from here is the home. Slughorn lives in either one he wants at what time pleases him." I walked up to the door and knocked. "You idiot. Ring the door bell. You are likely to not be heard." He reached his hand out and rang the door bell. I noticed how small his hands really were compared to how big his hands were when he was his real size. I saw the door open to see Professor Slughorn. Behind him was a big marble staircase that spun up, cylindrical to the second floor.

"Harry! So nice to see you."

"Hello Professor, sir. It is a delightful pleasure to see you." Tom gave Slughorn a charming smile that I had seen from Diary Tom and Memory Tom. Professor Slughorn looked at Tom, surprised.

"Tom, m'boy, is that you? What happened?"

"I was shrunk from some mistake that happened during our, Harry and mine, priori incantatem. Now I am small, what appears to be when I was four. I could retrieve some crystallized pineapple. I know it is your favourite." He gave an even better smile. Tom… seems to respect Slughorn. I need him.

"Professor, do you mind if we move in? I promise to work a job if you need me to."

"Potter, I have money to give him if he needs it." Tom sneered.

"Shut up Tom."

"No, no I don't mind. Come in, come in m'boy." He ushered us inside. "You might have to buy yourself clothes and things you want to decorate your room with. Follow me." He led us up the marble staircase, took a right, and then another right and to the left where a corridor had been hidden by the wall and another corridor was on the right end as well. I put Tom down because he began to struggle in my grasp but I kept a vice like grip on his hand. After every two doors there would be another hall on the left side, with no doors. There were lights on the roof in those hallways and there were lights on the right wall for the corridor we were in. The doors were made of the same material as the front doors but they had diamond handles. The carpet was green like Slytherin and the walls were painted a bright silver. Tom stepped between me and Slughorn but it was fine, at least he was behaving. We stopped at a door and he turned to us, almost bumping into Tom but Tom backed up. "Do you two want rooms close to each other or do you want rooms far from each other?"

"Far."

"Close." He was hesitant.

"What about near?"

"Close please."

"What do you prefer Professor?" Damn. I should have been the one that asked that.

"I chose these two rooms because they are two of the best." He pointed to the one in front of him that was near one of those other hallways and the one behind him. "My room is at the end of this hall." He pointed to the end of the corridor we were in. I saw that there was a window there that was divided in fourths and each fourth was a square. "Make yourselves at home boys. I will get lunch started." It's already been that long?

"Thank you, Professor, sir, I appreciate your generosity." Tom chose the door that was in front of him. I repeated Tom's words before going into what would be my room. I was amazed. Purebloods live in luxury. It was all a bit much.

There was a king bed with brown posts and four solid purple curtains, no one would see through them, and lime green covers, a green quilt, and a bright yellow pillow. The walls were painted a dark red, eerily reminding me almost of blood, and there was a closet on the right wall and two doors on the left. One was a bathroom and one was a bathtub. There was a dresser that had eight drawers, was yellow like the pillow, and was next to the bathtub door. Those doors were not doors but curtains. There was a black desk chair and a red like the walls desk next to the wardrobe on the right. That was basically all the furniture in the room. There were windows that showed the backyard and the other buildings and the lake.

I walked into the bathroom to investigate that. Everything was white. Like angel white. There was a sink on the right wall that had twelve drawers and the handles were made of emeralds. Above the sink was a wall mirror. The toilet was just a white toilet. The room was small as expected for a bathroom. The light was a light bulb on the roof.

I left and entered the bathtub. There was a round bathtub that was white but with gold knobs and faucet and drain. The shower was a big square with a shower head that was literally above your head and a shower head that was on the back corner, there were three squares in the wall that you put things like soap for the first one shampoo for the second one and the third one was the size of both combined. The hot(dark silver) and cold(light silver) knobs were on the side near the door. There was even a place to sit down in the shower, it went from both back left corner to back right corner, opposite the second shower head. The walls of the shower were clear glass, you could see inside, but the door to the shower was a curtain of beads that were light gray in color. The sink was the same as the bathroom but there was a long empty place to put things you use like brushes, hair dryers, tooth paste and toothbrushes, and stuff like that. There was a vase of flowers, sunflowers at the moment, in the middle of it. Again we had a wall mirror. The sink was on the opposite side than the bathtub and shower were. There was a big rectangular window showing the back of the house in the corner with the bathtub. The lights in the room were a square light lamp above the sink, near the roof, and a medium chandelier above the bathtub. Next to the sink was a Jacuzzi. Like I said. Rich.

I left the bathtub to investigate the wardrobe. The wardrobe door was a curtain of beads too. Inside there was a bunch of shelves, different sizes, made of bronze one side and silver on the other. There were places to hang things and drawers. There was even places to put shoes. There was a hamper in one corner and an island in the center of the room. I noticed a vertical mirror on both sides of the door that went from ceiling to floor. There was even a place to sit. It was a big square cushion with silver metal legs. The seat was made of brown leather with two gold buttons, a silver button, and a bronze button. His family must have been obsessed with gold, silver, and bronze. The handles of the drawers were made of black marble. I walked out of the wardrobe and left my room to go to Tom's. His room was like mine but without the windows. Poor Tom. "Tom?"

"What?" He spat.

"Oh come on. Please be nice to me. I would appreciate it."

"Do you think there are people who appreciate it?" I ignored him.

"After lunch with Slughorn I would like to talk to you about rules and punishment for breaking those rules."

 **Do any of you have ideas for punishment? If so, I would like to hear them. =) Is it okay if they live with Slughorn? What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3: Rules

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. =)**

"Thank you for lunch, Professor, sir." Tom said as he finished his drink. You had to give it to him. He had excellent table manners when he tried. Right now I was struggling to come up with more than just two rules. Those rules being: 1. No hurting others and 2. No obscene words like Mudblood. That was all I could come up with because that was almost all I have seen him do. Rule three should be to show respect to everyone.

What else is there? I finished my own plate and told Slughorn thanks as well. Rule four, don't leave unless you tell me where you're going. He might do that just to do get away from the rules. The only punishment I could come out with was time out and mouth washing. Rule one should be no killing others. I realise this because he is Voldemort and he is a Slytherin. Torture falls under hurting others. I am going to have to think these rules through clearly and thoroughly because I don't want him finding a loop hole.

So far my rules look like this: Rule 1, Do not kill or attempt to kill others, may they be Halfbloods, Mudbloods, Muggles, Squibs, or half breeds. Rule 2, Do not hurt others may they be Halfbloods, Mudbloods, Muggles, Squibs, or half breeds. Rule 3, No obscene words like Mudblood... basically don't be speciest? Rule 4, you will show actual respect for everyone may they be Halfbloods, Mudbloods, Muggles, Squibs, or half breeds. Finally rule 5, don't leave the grounds without telling me where you are honestly going. For now that should cover everything. I think obedience should be expected, having a rule for it would just be weird. Rule 6, don't use manipulation to get your way. I don't want that actually. It implies I don't trust him and I don't but I have to give him a chance.

"Excuse me Professor, sir."

"No problem at all m'boy." I looked up and saw Tom get down. I looked at Slughorn.

"I must also pardon myself from the table." I stood and followed Tom. "I will help you with the dishes in a minute Professor." I picked up Tom to take him to his room so we could talk privately. He struggled at first, even going so far to sting my hands, before just relaxing. When I sat him on his bed he looked straight at me.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Remember I said that when lunch was over I would tell you which rules you have and what happens if you disobey?" He raised a brow.

"You were being serious? How ludicrous, Potter, that you expect me to obey rules set forth by Dumbledore's Golden Boy." Dumbledore's Golden Boy? Is that what he calls me to his Death Eaters? I shook my head to clear it.

"Yes, I do expect you to because otherwise I put you in time out." See how far that'll get me until I need to come up with something else. He laughed his high cold laugh but I kind of found it funny because it sort of a mini version of itself. Had he been older a shiver might have ran down my spine because I knew he used torture like the Cruciatus after that laugh. "Your rules I have already decided on and I believe they cover everything, or at least the things that you do that are evil. Before you say anything, no, I don't want to hear your philosophy. Are you ready to hear them?" He got comfortable on the bed and stared at me. Legilimens. I looked away quickly. Maybe I need one on it. I can't be afraid that every time our eyes meet that he's reading my mind.

"If you are going to speak then do so but stop wasting my time Potter."

"Rule 1, Do not kill or attempt to kill others, may they be Halfbloods, Mudbloods, Muggles, Squibs, or half breeds. Rule 2, Do not hurt others, may they be Halfbloods, Mudbloods, Muggles, Squibs, or half breeds. Rule 3, No obscene words like Mudblood. Rule 4, you will show actual respect for everyone may they be Halfbloods, Mudbloods, Muggles, Squibs, or half breeds. Finally rule 5, don't leave the grounds without telling me where you are honestly going." When I finished I looked at him. He was smirking! "Something funny Tom?"

"You said Mudblood. I never expected you of all people to say it. Is that what you call them or are you too soft hearted?" Well honestly he would have made me say the word just to mock me. So instead of going the round about way of it I just came out with it.

"What did I just say about respect!"

"It sounds like they have been telling you only the bad parts about me, is that all you see in me?" He asked in a mocking manner. I stopped short of denying that was true. His question was what stopped me. He was asking me if I only see evil in him. I sighed before picking him up into a hug. I shook my head. He was furious about the hug but I just held tighter so I didn't drop him.

"I don't see just evil in you. There is good and bad inside everyone. Fudge was power hungry, Crouch Senior was greedy, and even Dumbledore said he wouldn't take the Minister office because he knew his weakness too. The difference is that they wanted to be good people and they might have had people to help them across the way. No one seems to have actually been there for you and I want to change it by being there myself. Is that okay with you?"

"Don't touch me." He shoved at me. I put him down. I knew he didn't care yet but hopefully I could teach him. I wanted to show him the love he's never had before. I know how his father left him, how his mother didn't even care to live to raise her son, how the other orphans probably called him a freak until he took over. By the time he had reached Hogwarts age he had already been taught that power was what got you through life, not love.

"I'm serious about the rules and I am serious about the punishment. I will rinse your mouth with soap if you break rule three and I will put you in time out if you break any of the rules. Let's see where we go from there. Okay?"

"If you wish you can try." Don't worry, I will. With that I gave him a kiss on the cheek very quickly and left the room to let him think about his new rules and I was thinking about other places we could live instead of here. Slughorn is a bad example for Tom to follow, even if they do kind of adore each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Influences

I wanted to move Tom away from Slughorn. It's not that I don't like Slughorn but I can tell that Slughorn is a bad influence on him. Or Tom is a bad influence on Slughorn… I don't know! Well Slughorn is a bad influence on Tom because Slughorn is older… _very_ older.

The only place I can think of to take him though was Sirius' house. Which had a portrait of his mother which would probably worship Tom. Which is something he doesn't need! I don't know how to get that portrait down though. Tom would probably love hearing her talk to him. Maybe even try to get ideas from her.

So my question is what to do? What should I do? I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, I got dressed after a bath before going out and to his door. I knocked. "Tom? Are you awake?"

"What is it Potter?" I heard come from the door. I knocked again.

"Mind if I come in?"

"I am not presentable right now. Come back in thirty minutes."

"What about ten minutes. Do you need thirty minutes?"

"Are you trying to make an appointment or not?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't need an appointment to see you."

"Go away or I will make you. I have plans for today."

"Then I'll see if breakfast is ready."

"If it is, have one of the house elves bring me a plate." I don't know why but I didn't like not being able to see him. If he wants privacy, fine with me though. I turned around and walked down the stairs to the kitchens to see if the house elves were working.

"Hey, can I help with breakfast?" I asked as the house elves prepared to start food.

"No, please don't!" They cried. I nodded, shocked.

"Okay, any idea when it will be ready?"

"Ten minutes and everythings will be readys sir."

"Okay. What should I do until then? Can I help with anything?"

"No sir! Please just lets us dos it." I nodded and left to the living room. As I walked I found Tom with drying wet hair.

"There you are Potter. Get it over with." I looked down at him, confused.

"Get what over with?"

"I have noticed that at least once you embrace me. I want to get it over with so we can move on with our day."

"Are you asking for a hug Tom?" He sneered at me.

"No, you thick headed moron. I am telling you to get that part of your day over with." I smiled and picked him up, giving him a long hug.

"I know you can be better than some Dark Lord. You have a future. All you are required to do is not hurt someone." I forget for how long until they accept him back in society but they would, they promised. Shacklebolt doesn't lie. "So do you wanna go swim in the lake?"

"Did you just say 'wanna'? I am not your friend that you can talk that way to. You may reserve that for your blood traitor and Mudblood friends."

"Do you want to go swim in the lake or would you rather do something else?"

"Well we would have to wait until after breakfast and then ask Professor Slughorn. Now _put_ me down." I held him a minute longer and then put him back on his feet.

"What do you think about moving?"

"Move where? What about Canada, they would be much easier for you to conquer. I admit you are horrible at this type of thing."

"I love being horrible at conquering the world Tom." He rolled his eyes before he could stop himself.

"Do not get off task Potter. Move where?"

"Never mind." I need to really think this over. I can't really just let him in the Order headquarters can I? Well the pros are that they get to see Tom but that's also a con… because he's disrespectful at most times and barely respectful at others. Or maybe I am a special case… he's _very_ respectful to Slughorn but that was manipulation. Some kids were just mean. NO! They were made that way by the product of their environment… but why am I not like him? Because I got my father's and mother's traits. What traits did Tom's parents have? Well I can't see any traits he might have got from his mother. Besides the magic and Parseltongue. Though he's been in an orphanage, he had people who might have tried to adopt him and either rejected or he rejected them. He was an adult for a long time so I can't just sum it all up into one explanation. There are many factors. Maybe I'll ask the Order and Slughorn if it would be okay to move him there?

"I don't care where we live unless we don't move often. I have had enough of that for years. Only time I staid in one home, an actual home, was in your Fifth year. I couldn't let them know I was back. I remember they called you a liar about that. I would like to say that Slughorn probably believed you on that." He turned and headed towards the dining room, Slughorn had finally come down stairs and headed there too. I turned and headed after them. Breakfast was ready.


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

I had taken Tom to the store to buy him and me some things. Mainly for Tom. Because with the sudden size change his other clothes, wherever those were, wouldn't really fit him. Not that that was the problem. Tom was at an advantage because of the fact that there was a spell to change any of his chosen clothes to his size. However we'd gone to Diagon Alley because he utterly refused to set step in a Muggle store.

He walked straight up to Madam Malkin and began ordering clothes. I walked quickly to catch up to him. Small he may be but he hasn't really lost his sense of authority. Which is very strange but then you have to remember he bullied the other kids at the orphanage he grew up at. Which is probably one of the reasons he was so good at authority in the first place.

"Hello, can we get some self repairing robes in his size? Maybe some robes, jeans and shirts too? Just ask him what he wants. I'll pay for it all." I said, sitting down to wait. Tom talked to her, giving orders like she was some underling. I'd pay extra and talk to Tom about that. So far he seems to not have changed one bit with me. Which won't suit well with Kingsley. "Tom, be nice to her. She only wants to help." My only reply was a sneer before he stood up on the stool to be measured. "My budget is 200 galleons." There. Punishment… I guess.

When that was done I paid her for the things he asked for and the things I asked for. When I was ready to leave, I picked up Tom and headed outside. He sighed. I was surprised. He never does anything like that.

"Potter, I understand that I am a very important person but you do not have to keep holding me. I can walk."

"I'm not carrying you because I think you're superior, I'm carrying you so that you don't cause any trouble and so they don't try to harm you, just in case they do know who you are, if in fact they do know who you are."

"Well rest assured, Potter, all the people who could know that I am me are dead. Not many people know what I looked like as a child. I made sure long ago that Ms. Cole was dead so you don't have to worry about her either."

"Don't tell me about people you've murdered! In the past."

"The Dark Lord does as he pleases."

"Not anymore."

"Oh? And pray tell who is going to stop me? If you remember correctly I had Dumbledore murdered. If I can have Dumbledore murdered, I can murder anyone."

"Yeah but you didn't murder him, Snape did." I frowned. "On Dumble-Dumbledore's orders." And shit. The elder wand is owned by Tom isn't it? "Did you murder Snape? I can't find him." He smirked. That small bastard! He will forever be Voldemort, hidden under some type of composure.

"Yes, in fact I did kill him. Why? Did you suddenly have a change of heart over your dearly be-hated Professor who seemed to have it out for you?"

"Tom, you're a jerk."

"Go to the candy store and we can find something for you to brighten up your day."

"And why do you care?"

"Because when you're upset you have a tendency to make me want to kill you." I couldn't help but laugh. Then an idea hit me.

"Okay we'll go to the candy store but we're going to get you something instead."

"I don't need anything and nor do I desire something."

"Well we're still going."

"Why are you so nice no matter what I say to you or how I treat you? It's like you are a Dumbledore Junior or something similar."

"It's because I love you."

"Do you know what Albus' whole name is?"

"… Albus Dumbledore?"

"Wrong. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"How do you know that?!"

"Always know your enemy Potter." I sighed.

"Sometimes I believe you will never change."


	6. Chapter 6: Swimming

**I did my best for a Voldemort POV, hope you guys like! =)**

I was outside at Slughorn's lake. Potter had taken me here and now I was just sitting in the grass feeling it flow slightly in the wind while Harry kept trying to make me swim. He'd removed my shirt. How dare he touch me!

"Come on. It's summer. Everyone swims in summer." He begged. I rolled my eyes.

"If you are so determined someone swim, then jump in the water." I demanded. "Otherwise leave me alone!" I demanded. He ran his hand through his hair, something I've noticed he does when he's exasperated. Then he gave me a kind smile.

"Okay Tom." He picked me up and walked into the water. He also was wearing nothing but shorts. No shirt. He walked to the shallows and set me down where I could touch the bottom of the lake with my feet but the water went up to my chest. I glared at him. He went farther in the water before trying to beckon me over to him. "I'm sure you can swim."

"I can fly without support, of course I can fly."

"Then prove it." I gave him a grin.

"Your Slytherin ways won't work on me Potter. I was Slytherin first." His smile fell. I turned and headed for the house.

"You know, children always seem to be eager to be getting in the water during summer. I know I would have loved to be able to swim instead of doing chores."

"And whose fault is that Potter?" I sneered as I reached the shore. I jumped back in, shivering. It's cold. I blinked, surprised.

"Come and play Tom!" Potter called. I used my feet to find a place to sit in the shallows. Then I crossed my arms as I watched Harry play in the water. "Please? We'll do what you want next if you do."

"I will not be manipulated Potter." He sighed again before starting his own thing, floating and swimming in his own little area. I watched him for a bit. What harm would it do if I just let go and enjoyed myself for a minute? My Death Eaters are all probably dead by now and I won't be earning my place as Dark Lord again anytime soon. Even I knew when you had to admit something you didn't want to.

With that in mind I stood up and walked until I was walking on my tip toes in the water and soon I started floating and I swam toward Potter. I gave him a wide berth as I aimed for the center of the lake but soon my little body was getting tired of the effort of both moving and trying to keep my head from going under so I started floating on my stomach instead.

A few minutes later I heard water splashing and turned my head to see Harry coming over. Harry ducked and came back to the surface, right next to me. I scoffed at him. "You're more desperate for intimacy than Bella." I replied, using my arms to swim away from him backwards. He grinned.

"That's not true Tom. I'm not in love with you."

"Again with the word 'love', Potter? Maybe you should marry it." I spat, smirking wider.

"At least 'Bella' isn't here to see you like this."

"I thought you hated Bellatrix. She did kill Sirius Black, her own cousin. You had a chance to kill her, Harry. You missed out on it. I would have let you."

"How did you even stop me from using it on you?"

"I didn't, I knew what you were going to try and disarmed you." I smirked wider, almost sneering. "I can still look into your mind if I wanted to."

"I suppose you could. I suck at Occlumency."

"Snape tried to teach you. I think the only reason Dumbledore didn't is because he wanted you to trust him, and not know that he could get into your mind as well. How else could he always know what was on Golden Boy's mind?" Talking with this kid is so easy. He's my enemy, yet we converse as if we know each other.

"Actually he was-…"

"Afraid I'd use you to hurt him? How clever." Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore wasn't afraid of anything."

"He's afraid of you getting hurt. Or maybe he isn't. Don't forget your Fifth year or the Dursleys. You know how I know I'm better than you? I taught myself Occlumency and Legilimency at a young age." It was true. Harry couldn't even learn it at fifteen. Surprising how sharing the same blood with the boy would give us a mind link. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he has a shard of my soul within him.

"Come on, Tom. We should get out of the water." He looked up at the sky. I followed his sight to see the sun was threatening to set. I headed for the shore and Harry followed me. I shook off some of the water before heading for the house.

When I reached it, I entered and went to my room. I set the bath and removed my trousers before getting in the bathtub. I used my magic to slam the door and lock it to keep Potter out of the bathroom before using the same magic on the door to my room and the door to the closet. That way Potter will have to guess where I am if he wants to see me again.

I washed my hair and bathed the lake water from me before getting out and climbing onto the bathroom counter to dry myself off. I used the heating spell, that others would claim burned or stung them, to dry my hair thoroughly and then climbed down before heading to the closet to pick a black shirt, black jeans and a black wizard robe to wear over the other clothes. Such a disappointment I couldn't wear my robes from my time as Dark Lord but Harry refused to return to the place that Wormtail killed Cedric and I couldn't go on my own because of my resemblence to my pathetic Muggle Father and the Ministry keeping an eye on that place. So on my own I was likely to get recognized.

After that I headed downstairs and ordered a warm meal from the house elves who gladly obliged. I don't see what would be so wrong with me ruling the world. Everyone would get what they want and I would be in charge of it all. If you asked me there were too many people who seemed to give a care about those wretched Mudbloods and Muggles. If only they could see that they would ruin our heritage, our way of life.


	7. Chapter 7: Black House

Harry had taken me to Bella's house, explaining to me that it was Sirius' house and that he lived here for most of his Fifth year. I ignored him until he got tiresome to listen to. "Potter?" I looked at him, he smiled.

"Yes Tom?"

"I know what this place is, I've been here twice before." He gaped at me. "Don't act so surprised Potter. Don't forget this is where Bella grew up. Not to mention her parents before her and their parents before them. It may not be a manor but it might as well be called the Black House. Bella's mom before her had intimate feelings toward me first, she brought me here to see her parents. Then Bella brought me here to see her parents, but only her dad had been home at the moment. I know this place like the back of my hand. Even if it's contents have changed since I've last been here."

"That 'intimate feeling' is called a crush. Ew. I don't even want to think about someone having a crush on you." I smirked at him.

"I too wish these foolish girls would stop trying to get me in bed with them. I have more important matters to attend to than giving them fan service. I am nothing like your Second Year professor… what was his name again? Gilderoy Lockhart?" I made my way up the stairs only to stop at a giant framed picture covered by a tapestry. I raised a brow in curiosity before grabbing and yanking it down to the floor… or tried. So I instead used magic to knock it down.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS! SHAME OF MY FLE- _who_ are you?" The portrait demanded. Harry came running up the stairs.

"Tom!" He scolded.

"It's been a while, Walburga. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you and your sister-"

"Is that the Dark Lord? KREACHER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _Pop!_ Kreacher was here immediately. He bowed.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Who are these people?"

"Harry Potter and-"

"The Dark Lord himself. I assure you." I replied, cutting the disgusting thing off before he could dare speak a name. The woman beamed like she used to when we were in school.

"It is an honor to have you here."

"You were more pretty in school." I stated flatly.

"As much as I would _love_ to hear the two biggest jerks in the world bicker, I'd rather you show Tom the rest of the house."

"FILTHY HALFBLOOD! SHOW THE DARK LORD THE PROPER RESPECT HE DESERVES!" I smirked up at Harry. Then before I could help myself, I started cackling. She joined in with my laughter. Harry flicked his wand and fixed the tapestry before picking me up and quickly moving on. He only put me down when we were at the ground floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you Potter? The Dark Lord does not need carrying, even if I am small."

"You're not small, you're a child." He corrected. "We're leaving. We'll try a different place tomorrow." He informed.

"And who said you make the decisions around here?" I asked menacingly. When he didn't reply, I moved off from that subject. "Tell me what you are hoping to find, maybe I might help." I was being sincere. I wanted to make my Potter happy that way I didn't want to kill him anymore. He's the only person with emotions I can play with. Harry making Harry unhappy is something I will not have. That's my job.


	8. Chapter 8: Down Memory Lane

We were at Godric's Hollow. This place had the same feeling as the cave that I left my locket horcrux at. I personally didn't like being here but I wasn't going to complain about it either. I know this place. This is where I murdered Harry's parents. Why would he bring us here?

I watched Harry walk toward the door, hesitate, and open it to reveal the Potter home. He hesitated again before looking at me. "Come on Tom." He called, I could hear the uncertainty in his mind. I walked forward and strolled inside, looking around, taking note of the place I killed James Potter.

With one long sweeping look of the place, I walked toward the stairs and turned before entering another familiar room. This was where Lily Evans Potter was murdered by me, and where I almost met my end. Blood magic. I doubt Lily even knew that would happen. Blood magic is an old sort of magic, way older than even Dumbledore.

"Tom?" Harry called. I studied the room. "There you are!" He walked in and stopped. "This room… it feels familiar." He whispered unconsciously.

"This is the room where all your nightmares take place Harry. This is where your mudblood mother died. Downstairs in the foyer was where your father died." I lifted my hand and pointed to the corner. "That is where I made you my horcrux, an accident I assure you. Though it has come in handy, I admit. I now have you as my pet."

"I'm _not_ your pet." He denied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm _certainly_ not your pet. You don't have the will to kill nor send me to kill for you. Not that I would of course. The only person allowed to end your pathetic life is me."

"Wow. Thanks." He replied flatly.

"Come Harry, keeping you in this room isn't a great idea. You might have a breakdown." He smiled.

"And you might have a breakup." He frowned. "It's supposed to be a joke."

"A horrible one at that."

"I'd not be surprised if you were happy to be in the place you murdered my parents."

"Also the place I almost ended my own life." I reminded him. "You're the one who brought us here."

"I can't live in a house that's a constant reminder of what I don't have."

"Then by all means, find a different one. I'm used to jumping from place to place to place. I do not, however, approve of you wasting my time! I have things to do and plans to plan, revenge against fools who dared to stand against me. And I can't easily send a pack of werewolves at them can I? As far as I can remember you and your little friends murdered Fenrir Greyback. The only thing I have left on my side are the Dementors. They will always choose me over the so called Light side."

"Shut up Tom." I glared at him, throwing a book at him from the other side of the room. "OW! Tom, that wasn't nice!"

"And?" I demanded. Harry grabbed my arm and we Apparated back to Slughorn's and he shoved me into room. I stood there, confused as he closed my door.

"You're grounded, that's what." He called and I heard his footsteps walk away from the door. I seethed at his words but didn't dare show my rage, no need to destroy part of Slughorn's house.


End file.
